Conventional application development methods often involve changing a presentation layer by updating a relational database schema and a service layer via non-elastic schema design, which is unduly time-consuming. For example, using conventional methods to update a product user interface design can take approximately 30-60 days because changes need to go through full system development life cycles at multiple application layers. Additionally, conventional methods face challenges in updating form dependencies, and cannot detect unreachable dependencies when conditional logics are being applied to form components. Such methods, accordingly, meaningfully limit efficiency and other enterprise and/or business objectives.